Yua Yaiba
is the technical advisor of A.I.M.S. who transforms into , an upcoming Rider in Kamen Rider Zero-One.https://www.heroshock.com/?p=44992 History She is the technical advisor for A.I.M.S and was heavily involved in the development of the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser that both she and Isamu use to transform. She also provides technical guidance and maintenance for A.I.M.S. Appearances in other media TV Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Valkyrie is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Zero-One and the . Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Valkyrie, alongside Vulcan and Zero-One, will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. valky.JPG|Kamen Rider Valkyrie card Personality She is a brave female warrior who excels in her fighting abilities while possessing the brains of a scientist. She fights the terrorists to keep the security of the city. Like Isamu, she harbors a deep hatred for the HumaGear but tries her best to suppress it during battle. Forms Standard = Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 187.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 90.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11 t. *'Kicking Power': 28.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Valkyrie's primary form accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser. This form has two finishers: * : Valkyrie runs around the enemy once while blasting several bursts of orange energy that creates an orb of energy that implodes, destroying surrounding enemies. * : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 3 - Lightning Hornet= Lightning Hornet Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Valkyrie's alternate form accessed by using the Lightning Hornet Progrise Key in the A.I.M.S Shot Riser. This form has two finishers: *'Lightning Blast' *'Lightning Blast Fever' Appearances: }} Equipment Devices *A.I.M.S. Shot Riserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44923 *Progrise Keyshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Weapons Relationships Allies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: TBD * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: TBD Enemies: * Horobi: TBD * Jin: TBD Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yua Yaiba is portrayed by . Her suit actor is . Etymology Kamen Rider Valkyrie's name comes from the .224 Valkyrie, a type of ammunition used in assault rifles. Valkyrie is also the name of female warriors in Norse Mythology who fought alongside Odin. Notes *Kamen Rider Valkyrie is the first female Rider in the Reiwa Kamen Rider series, and the first female Kamen Rider in the franchise to be the third main Rider in a series if not counting Kase from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. **Valkyrie is predated by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi as the first female Rider to debut in the Reiwa era, however Valkyrie remains to be the first female Rider in a Reiwa series. *Her A.I.M.S. Shot Rider finisher as Lightning Hornet form shares the same name as Kamen Rider Blade's Kick Locust + Thunder Deer Rouze Combo, also called the Lightning Blast. *Valkyrie is the first female Rider with more than one in-series form, as all those prior to her have had only one default form discounting mid-transformation forms like Marika's Arms-less state. *Yua transforms with the ShotRiser in its Belt Mode, whereas Isamu transforms with it in its Gun Mode. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 1: I am the President and a Kamen Rider **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef References Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:A.I.M.S. Category:Heroines